behind locked doors
by TeamEmmettMcCarty
Summary: Draco and Ron's view on Rose and Scorpius's relationship. Rose/Scorpius . Ron/Hermione. Draco/Astoria. OneShot.


The door was locked. It should not have been locked. Scorpius was up to something. Draco opened the door slowly - aware that the creak of the door might wake his son. And apparently, Rose Weasley too. She was lying in bed with Scorpius, her arm around his waist dressed in his shirt from yesterday, the sheet wrapped around her slim legs. Her copper hair was sprawled across the pillow- it looked as if it glowed in the sunlight flooding in from the gap in the curtains. Careful not to disturb the teenagers Draco closed the door and walked to the kitchen, smiling to himself as he walked.

Astoria looked up from the daily prophet she was reading at the kitchen table to see her husband smiling - it was not an usual sight but she could tell something was up.

"Astoria." Draco began.

"Yes." she said as she sipped her coffee.

"Why didn't you tell me Scorpius had a guest?"

Astoria choked on her coffee.

"What?" She asked, she had not been aware of anyone else in the house but her husband, their son and herself. Draco walked over to the table and sat opposite his wife.

"I went into Scorpius's room to find Rose Weasley with him. I did not know they were together."

Astoria was surprised. Yes, she had known Scorpius was enthralled by the girl, but she never would have guessed that Little Rose Weasley would ever step foot in Malfoy manor. She was surprised Rose's parents had even let her talk to Scorpius.

"Draco, there's no need to get worked up, it's probably just a harmless fling, I know you and the Weasleys have had history but can you not put it aside for our son?"

Draco just shook his head and smiled.

"Astoria. I couldn't be any happier for him. We heard stories these past six years about Rose and now they are finally together, and by the smile on Scorp's face, this will not be the last time we see them together. My history with the Weasley's, Hermione in particular is difficult and something I wish to forget on happy times such as this."

Astoria smiled and looked at her husband, he had matured a lot since Hogwarts and becoming a father and a husband was a part of that.

"We should leave before Scorpius and Rose wake up, we should wait until they are ready to tell us."

Draco nodded his head and kissed his wife on the cheek "I love you." He told her.

"I love you too."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ron was sitting on his couch watching television. It had taken Hermione months to get him used to it and now Ron was addicted.

"Ronald?" Hermione called from the kitchen. He got up, stretched and headed towards the kitchen. He saw his son first looking out the window into the garden where an owl was visible in the sky.

"Morning," he said ruffling Hugo's already messy hair. Hugo nodded, too worried about his O.W.L results that were about to be delivered. He walked round the table to hug his wife, who was cooking pancakes on the stove, muggle style.

He kissed her cheek. "Morning love."

"Morning, will you wake Rose up? She hasn't been down yet." Hermione asked.

"Sure." He said as he kissed her cheek again.

Ron walked up the stairs smiling at the piles of books at the bottom, living with Hermione, Rose and Hugo it was like living in a library. Rose's door was slightly ajar so Ron knocked. No answer. He pushed the door to find two shapes in the bed. His daughter's red curls were visible from here and so was a head full of blonde hair. There was a pair of shoes and a jacket on the floor, that definitely not his daughters.

"Dad?" Ron turned to look at his son; a plate of toast was balanced on the book he was holding whilst a letter was wedged between the plate and the book.

"Dad?" Hugo asked again. "What are you doing?"

Ron's ears turned bright red and he started to stutter. "I ... Erm ... I was ... Em"

Hugo pushed past Ron in the doorway to step into his sister's room.

"Woah! Is that Malfoy?" Hugo asked -clearly amused in the situation he had caught his sister in. "Ew look they're cuddling. Ew! Malfoy and Rosie. Wait till I tell Mum, ooh and Albus, it's his fault" he rambled on as he walked out of the room again.

Ron heard the stairs creak and saw his wife walking up them.

"You were ages; I thought you had forgotten to wake Rose up..." She trailed off when she saw the look on Ron's face.

"What?" She asked, her face turning pale. Ron nodded towards his daughter's room and Hermione peered in. Her face regained its colour when she saw her daughter in her room.

"Ronald? Really?" Hermione asked.

"'Mione, she has Malfoy in her room. Malfoy! Of all people. They could have done anything! While we were asleep too! She's only just turned of age! How dare he take advantage of my little girl! I'll kill him if he tries anything!"

"Ron calm down, nothing's happened." Hermione told him, rubbing his arm to try to calm him down.

Hermione pulled at his arm. "C'mon lets go downstairs."

Two minutes later Ron was sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of tea in his hands.

"Ron." Hermione started "I know you see Rose as your little girl and she'll forever be a baby in your eyes. You have to let her grow up. They weren't doing anything- just sleeping. There's no need to be upset."

Ron turned to look at his wife.

"You knew!" He accused her.

"You've known about them and you didn't tell me! I bet everybody knows and I didn't."

"Ron for goodness sake, calm down. Yes I knew, Rose told me in at the start of the holidays, she made me promise not to tell anyone just yet." Hermione looked guilty.

"Why didn't she tell me then? I'm her father!" Ron was confused; he couldn't understand why Rose would not tell him about the Malfoy boy.

"Because she knew how you would react, you've know about Rose's crush and you've heard stories from Albus and James about them. Look how you reacted in the past, it no wonder she's waiting for the right time to tell you" Hermione sighed; clearly, they have had this conversation before.

A voice echoed from the doorway "I suppose this isn't a good time to tell you then?" Rose stood, with Scorpius behind her, pale and looking quite awkward. Rose's hair was still messed up from sleeping and she had a worried look on her face.

"No I suppose not," Ron sighed.


End file.
